Dark Visions
by Yuzu-chan Inuki Co
Summary: Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Dark Visions  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I write fan fics for fun only.  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic!  
  
Taichi: Probably your last.  
  
Hey that's mean!  
  
Yukari: :: tapes taichi's mouth up::  
  
Thank you!  
  
Yukari: yw.  
  
Let's get started with this story!  
  
Sora: Okay! This is a Taiora & Takari fan fiction!  
  
SO IF YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM .... GET OUT OF HERE NOW !!!!  
  
~ Chapter 1 - Visions of Horror ~  
  
One day Sora and Hikari were walking down an alley since it was the easiest way to get to the park. 2 heavy textbooks hit them. Sora and Hikari rub their heads and looked up. Yamato and Daisuke threw the books down at them. They walk away as fast as they can. They spent a few hours at the park playing soccer. They walked home. Hikari said " bye " to Sora, so did Sora. When Hikari had log online she had a vision of Takeru  
  
dying in front of her. She couldn't do anything. Hikari had a frighten face on. When Sora was at home, she was looking at pictures of Taichi and the other digidestined. She got a vision too that Taichi was hanged in her living room. Back at Hikari's house she logged off immediately after the vision. She thought *why did I get a vision of Takeru dying? *.  
  
She didn't get what her vision meant. Sora was thinking who would want to kill Taichi. Hikari told Taichi the vision she got. Taichi said she was crazy. Since he knows Hikari would do something if Takeru were dying. Sora came up with a list of suspect who will kill Taichi. She only came up with Yamato. Hikari was worry what will happen to Takeru. At night while she was eating dinner, she had another vision that Taichi was stabbing Takeru. In her mind she was like * What the heck?!?!!?! Taichi would never do that *. Sora went to her mother's flower shop to help her mom out. Taichi had walked past the flower shop to get to the park to play soccer. Sora got another vision, Mimi was helping Taichi to get hanged. Sora's eyes had widened.  
  
  
  
~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~  
  
Now please review it .  
  
Taichi: ::rips the tape off:: Please put it as LAME !  
  
Yukari: :: places masking tape on his mouth:: shut up !  
  
:: pushes Taichi into his own fan fic ::  
  
Taichi: :: mutters:: wow. my own fan fic  
  
Yukari: I don't think Taichi will ever be able to get out of that  
  
Yup I hope so.  
  
Taichi: ::rips up the masking tape :: Now some stuff I shall do in this fan fic. :: tears the fan fic into pieces:: hehe ) :: appears back to where Yukari is ::  
  
Yukari: He's back  
  
Taichi: yes. :: gets her script of the next chapter::  
  
HEY !  
  
Taichi: aha :: runs off ::  
  
Yukari : Trouble. :: disappears::  
  
Thanks for reading. I'll be back with more stories later after I get the script back from that dork headed Taichi :: chases Taichi:: 


	2. Trouble For Daisuke

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon. I write fan fics for it since I get bored.  
  
Author's Note: This is my second chapter of this book.  
  
Hi . Thanks for reading my other chapter.  
  
Taichi: Why didn't any of you put LAME ?!?!?!  
  
Yukari: hmmm. Wanna make Taichi die in the part of the story ?  
  
YA, lets do that  
  
Taichi: ugh. I STILL HAVE THE SCRIPT. AHA.  
  
Yukari: You idiot that's a script for your part.  
  
Heh ^^()  
  
Taichi: oh man.  
  
:: mutters :: Stupid Taichi  
  
Taichi: What did you say ?!?!?!  
  
Nothing :: runs off ::  
  
Taichi: hmm. that's a weird girl  
  
Yukari: Let's get on to the chapter :: pushes Taichi out of this page ::  
  
Sora: Get out if you didn't read the first chapter then after that, get back in.  
  
~ Chapter2- Trouble For Daisuke ~  
  
That night Hikari went to bed still thinking of that vision. Sora walked home. Hikari couldn't sleep that night because of the vision. Sora just fell asleep on the couch. In her dream she had a vision that, Mimi pushed Taichi out the window, all the glass of the window were on Taichi. Hikari just stayed in bed thinking. Sora got up that morning earlier than her mom. Hikari sneak out of the house when it was the crack of dawn. Hikari just walked around Takeru's building. Sora went to the park and sat down on a bench, she was thinking of Taichi and what would happen if he were gone. Hikari kicked rocks at Takeru's building by accident she kicked a rock so hard it broke Takeru's next door neighbor's window. Hikari's eyes widened. She then ran off. Takeru's neighbor woke up and looked out then window. They suspect it was Daisuke because they knew that he hated Takeru. The neighbor walked over to Daisuke's house. They told what happen. After the neighbors left. Daisuke's parent start to yell at him. Daisuke had to fix Takeru's neighbor window and do 15 more chores for the neighbors. Takeru heard what happen and he felt sorry for Daisuke. When Daisuke was done for the day, he yelled outside that whoever did this to set him up would be dead !!! Sora walked around thinking when will this happen. When Hikari got home, she sighed in relief that no one saw her break the window. Daisuke didn't get very easy chores to do, he had to move the furniture around until the neighbors were fine with it. He always muttered I hate Takeru when he was doing the chores. Sora walked home since her mom might have been worried. But when she gotten back her mom was still sleeping. She sat on the couch and watched some shows on the television.  
  
  
  
~~~~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~~~~  
  
Please review this !  
  
Taichi: LAME !!!  
  
Daisuke: You made me look stupid  
  
I Know thank you  
  
Of course Daisuke your suppose to be stupid.  
  
Taichi : your welcome.  
  
Yukari: Hmm. I'm going to get rid of Taichi in this story somehow  
  
Taichi: Yeah r-i-g-h-t  
  
Well. I can !  
  
Taichi: ok. :: takes all the fan fics that she made ::  
  
TAICHI GIVE IT BACK  
  
Taichi: nah :: disappears ::  
  
Yukari: I'll fetch him :: disappears ::  
  
Great. I'll be back with more later. after I get my fan fics back from the moron Taichi. 


End file.
